Обсуждение участника:Kuzura
Заглавная Да я знаю ! Сегодня вечером будет. Новое оформление скорее всего сделаю))) Тааааак Либо ты этого обормота приструнишь, либо эту долбанную вику нахрен разнесу. Такую ей репутацию создам, что кроме дикого ржача она вызывать среди поклоников ДС ничего не будет. Ёбжинирингу - удалишь, напишу на центральной вике и пишу жалобы на тебя, кретин. 78.37.195.226 18:21, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) Нервы то у меня не просто в порядке, они железные. А вот как мне вести свою речь - не тебе указывать. Как заслужили, так и высказываюсь. Или ты думаешь, что на хамство - откат исправлений безграмотности других, следует иначе? Запомни - "я эстет из Санкт-Петербурга", если человек заслуживает уважительного обращения, он его получит, нет - получит мат. Этот хохляк у себя на Украине может мову вести, как ему захочется, а в русском нет слова "Quest", а слово "локации" имеет узкое применение, здесь уместно только "места". Что и было сказано несколько раньше. Этому шибзику, раз ун он столь активен в литье воды и вбросе говен на вентилятор, следовало принять к сведению и исправлять доставшиеся от других ошибки. А что он вытворяет, когда таки решаешь помочь(ибо смотреть тошно)? Откатывает! И ставит блокировки! Это свинство! 78.37.195.226 18:39, октября 19, 2011 (UTC) Реклама там действует партнёрская програма! Все клиенты имеют возможность пополнять свой баланс без каких-либо материальных затрат, участвуя в программе по привлечению новых покупателей. Для этого разместите полученную ссылку на личном сайте, блоге или форуме Размер вознаграждения за первую покупку каждого пришедшего по вашей ссылке нового пользователя составляет 5%, за каждую последующую – 3% от стоимости купленной им игры. Под новым пользователем подразумевается незарегистрированный пользователь, который пришёл по вашей ссылке и через какое-то время зарегистрировался в Гамазавре. С помощью вознаграждения вы можете полностью или частично оплатить товары, представленные в нашем магазине. моя партнёрская ссылка 'http://gamazavr.ru/?partner=f7e6c7d1d85d9718 как бы так, пускай до 10 постоит может бонусы накапают ! возможно раньше уберу ! Блокировка участников я непойму одного при блокировки участников есть пункт "Запретить создание новых учётных записей" это всех касаеться участников или одного ? Впринципе можешь дописать три статьи про блок, одноручное оружие и кузнечество. Сейчас хочу заняться шаблонами для локаций, оружия, и т.п. [[User:Engineering|'Engineering]][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 04:47, ноября 15, 2011 (UTC) Участники Ты видел какая бешенная активность викии и вопросов ? я незнал что такое будет *) Мне это нравиться ))) ты как ? давно тебя в Асе не видел ! Через 2 статьи наша вики станет серебряной *) [[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 16:09, ноября 21, 2011 (UTC) Можно просьбу !? Можешь послать запрос на переименования вики c TESWiki в The Elder Scrolls Wiki--[[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 13:27, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for contacting Wikia. I have changed your sitename to 'The Elder Scrolls Wiki' as you requested. Hope this helps! --[[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 16:44, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Мы наверное друг друга не поняли мне нужно изменить Project name c TESWiki в The Elder Scrolls Wiki Блог_участника:Engineering/The_Elder_Scrolls_WikiПример названия "" и "" "" и "" [[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 20:20, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо !!! [[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 12:43, декабря 8, 2011 (UTC) Баннер Картинка для баннера, вроде нормальная ![[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 21:51, декабря 9, 2011 (UTC)thumb|310px Слайдшоу Спасибо за попытку помочь, но, похоже, она не удалась. Почитал статью по вашей ссылке - там речь все больше о позиционировании самого слайдшоу, а не изображений в нем. Короче, я так и не понял как избавиться от серой полосы сверху и сделать так, чтобы подписи не залезали на изображение. вот пример: SudiDiary1.jpg|Дневник Суди, стр. 1 SudiDiary2.jpg|Дневник Суди, стр. 2 SudiDiary3.jpg|Дневник Суди, стр. 3 Ширину прописал, но дело не в ней - сбоку-то как раз нет серых полос, а вот вертикальный параметр height (либо heights) здесь не применяется... Возможно, параметры стоит применять не к галерее в целом, а к изображениям, но тут я тоже зашел в тупик. Если не затруднит, изобразите из этого что-то приличное - подберите грамотные параметры, чтобы потом можно было использовать и не было стыдно. Слайдшоу Может быть обратится в Техподдержку, насчет галереи ?--[[User:Engineering|'Engineering']][[User talk:Engineering|'@Talk']] 16:29, декабря 13, 2011 (UTC)